mygympartneramonkeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Brian Doyle-Murray
Brian Doyle-Murray (born Brian Murray, October 31, 1945) is an American comedian, screenwriter, actor and voice artist. In My Gym Partner's a Monkey, he provides the voice of Coach Gills. Biography He is the older brother of actor/comedian Bill Murray and the two have acted together in several films, including Caddyshack, Scrooged, Ghostbusters II, The Razor's Edge and Groundhog Day. He co-starred on the TBS sitcom on Sullivan & Son, where he played the foul-mouthed Hank Murphy. He currently appears in a recurring role as Don Ehlert on the ABC sitcom The Middle. Doyle-Murray was nominated for three Emmy Awards in 1978, 1979, and 1980 for his work on Saturday Night Live in the category Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Writing for a Variety, Music or Comedy Program. The other Murray brothers, Joel and John, are actors as well. Andy is a chef and runs Murray Brothers "CaddyShack" restaurant in St. Augustine, FL Early life Murray, one of nine children, was born in Chicago, the son of Lucille (née Collins), a mail room clerk, and Edward J. Murray II, a lumber salesman. His parents were Irish American and Catholic. He is the older brother of actors Bill Murray, Joel Murray and John Murray. A sister, Nancy, an Adrian Dominican Sister in Michigan, travels the country portraying St. Catherine of Siena. Doyle-Murray uses his hyphenated name (Doyle was his grandmother's maiden name) to avoid confusion with another actor of the same name. Brian attended Saint Mary's College of California in Moraga, California in the late 1960s. Career Murray worked at The Second City comedic stage troupe in the early 1970s. He has appeared in numerous films and television shows since the 1970s, including as a featured player on NBC's Saturday Night Live from 1979 to 1980 and from 1981 to 1982. He wrote for Jean Doumanian from 1980 to 1981, one of the few cast members to work for all three producers of SNL (Lorne Michaels, Jean Doumanian, and Dick Ebersol). He was a regular on The National Lampoon Radio Hour, a comedy program syndicated nationally to 600 stations from 1973 to 1975. Co-workers on the Radio Hour included Richard Belzer, John Belushi, Gilda Radner, Harold Ramis and younger brother Bill. He appears in many films with his brother, Bill Murray. However, he has also landed roles in other films. Early on he appeared in Modern Problems alongside Chevy Chase. Again years later he memorably appeared as Chevy Chase's uptight boss, Frank Shirley, in National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation (1989), and co-starred as arcade operator, Noah Vanderhoff in the film version of Wayne's World (1992). He landed a small role as assassin Jack Ruby in JFK (1991). He was seen in the movie, Snow Dogs (2002). His most recent role was in 17 Again (2009). He was Mel Sanger, the bubble boy's dad, on Seinfeld, and played Joe Hackett's high school baseball coach on a 1992 episode of Wings. He co-starred of the Fox TV series Get a Life and Bakersfield P.D. from 1991 to 1992 and 1993 to 1994, respectively, with a recurring role as sports editor Stuart Franklin on the Fox/UPN TV series Between Brothers from 1997 to 1999. He played studio head and Greg Warner's (Anthony Clark) boss George Savitsky on Yes Dear. He played Shawn Spencer's grandfather on the episode "The Old and the Restless" on the USA Network TV series Psych, with an uncredited cameo in the sixth season. He starred in a recurring role as Mr. Ehlert, owner of the car dealership where Frankie and Bob work on the ABC-TV series The Middle. He co-starred on the TBS sitcom on Sullivan & Son, where he played the foul-mouthed Hank Murphy. Voice work Known for his gruff voice, Murray voiced the Flying Dutchman on Nickelodeon's SpongeBob SquarePants, a small role as the Grandfather on Lloyd in Space, Coach Gills on Cartoon Network's My Gym Partner's a Monkey, Captain K'nuckles on The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack, and as Maggie's dad on Disney Channel's The Buzz on Maggie. He has also appeared as "Salty" in the Family Guy episode "A Fish out of Water", the voice of Jack the barber on King of the Hill, the voice of the mayor in the Ghostbusters video game, the voice of "Qui the Promoter" in the 2005 video game Jade Empire, a minor appearance on the Disney show Recess during a YoYo competition, Prince Huge on Adventure Time in the episode "The Hard Easy", Charlie in Mike Judge's The Goode Family and currently voices Jacob on Motorcity. Trivia *In "Le Switcheroo", Coach Gills had an autograph, signed by her voice actor. Category:Cast & Crew Category:Voice Actors